


Escape From Darkness

by NikkiHeat83



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiHeat83/pseuds/NikkiHeat83
Summary: A missing 19yr old and a 21yr old cop meet in Raccoon City, what happens during the outbreak? And the aftermath??
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

Louise had vanished from her family home just a few days earlier after her father had hurt her again, Louise was scared and she found herself in Raccoon City, she managed to stay with a friend who was the only person who knew what had been happening to Louise at the hands of her own father, Louise had went out to get a bottle of cola from a gas station, she softly sighed as she finished her bottle of cola, Louise heard a groan, she looked around and saw a zombie as she ducked to avoid the zombie, she headed to the door and saw a stranger who told her to get down as she did when he shot the zombie in the face. 

"You alright?", Leon asked. 

"Think so, thanks", Louise said as she pulled her left sleeve down to cover the dark scars but Leon had saw that, he didn't want to pry but he turned around and a horde of zombies surrounded them, they hotfooted it to the squad car and sped off. 

"What is going on?" Louise asked. 

"I dunno, hopefully there should be answers at the police station." Leon said and then he said, "I'm Leon Kennedy", as she looked to Leon then said, "Louise Willows". Leon softly smiled as they headed into the city together, Louise found a spare gun in the glovebox, Leon saw it and said "You should take it, just in case there's more zombies around", Louise agreed as a bunch of zombies were close by and an accident split the pair apart, Leon told Louise to head for RPD and he would meet her there. Louise hoped so. 

Louise made her way to RPD, she bolted to the break room, Louise sat up on the table as she softly sighed as the door opened, Louise looked around and saw Leon in his RPD uniform, he closed the door behind him, as he put stuff in the safe box before he went over to Louise and he sat up beside her on the table, Leon gently rests his hand on Louise's wrist as he sees the bruise, Louise sat up and took off her fleece, when Leon saw all the bruises and he gently wrapped both arms around her, as Louise gently cuddled in close to Leon, as he gently placed a soft featherlight kiss on her forehead, Leon smiled as she asked him to remove his vest and shirt, Leon nodded as he took his RPD vest off and set it on the chair, he unbuttoned his shirt and removed it, Louise got off the table as she put her hand on Leon's bare chest, he smiled as he then kissed her. 

Louise smiled in their kiss, Leon gently held Louise close to him, as she told Leon what happened to her, Leon was shocked, as Leon gently comforted Louise close to him, as Louise stayed close to Leon as she rested her hand on his chest, Leon softly smiled while his fingers lightly traced over her bruises, Louise knew how gentle Leon was and he placed a soft kiss on Louise's forehead when it turned into a soft kiss, Leon gently cuddled Louise close to him, Louise stayed close to Leon as he led her into the other room where there was bunkbeds, Louise smiled as she put her hands on Leon's bare chest as he was gentle with her, even as she told him that he would be her first and he knew exactly what she meant, Leon told her that he would be gentle and she knew that Leon was being honest, afterwards Louise was cuddled close to Leon on one of the bunkbeds, Leon had both arms around her as he held her close to him. 

Leon softly placed a light kiss on Louise's left shoulder as she opened her blue eyes and saw Leon beside her, she softly smiled as they shared a kiss, Louise smiled in their kiss as she stayed close to Leon, as they got up and changed, Louise walked back out and she put her fleece on again, as Leon wrapped both arms around her, Louise put her hand on his arm as he asked her to be his girlfriend, Louise agreed, as Leon placed a soft kiss on her cheek lovingly, as Louise knew how safe she felt with Leon, he would always protect her from harm, Leon laced his hand with her's as she knew how protective he was of her. 

Louise stayed close to Leon as they fought their way out together, Louise hoped that she would never see her family again after what happened and she could only trust Leon to protect her, after some hours both Leon and Louise got to the train together, Louise cuddled close to Leon as he kept a loving hold of her close to him, Louise reached into her fleece pocket and held the vial as Leon knew that was important, Leon knew that he was the only one that Louise trusted, Louise put her hand on Leon's chest as he put his hand on top of her's as Leon then placed a soft kiss on her cheek as she told Leon that she had fallen for him, as Leon softly smiled and he then tells Louise that he feels the same towards her, Leon then gave Louise a soft loving kiss. 

Leon and Louise walked down a road together as she stayed close to Leon, as they were picked up by the army as Louise handed the vial to the army as she asked to see Leon, when finally after four hours Louise was reunited with Leon again as Leon went over to Louise as he wrapped both arms around her as Louise was glad to see Leon again, Louise stayed close to Leon when the door opened and Adam Benford requested that Leon join the DSO to fight bioterrorisim, Leon said that he wanted to talk it over with Louise first, Adam nodded and he left the room, as Louise and Leon talked it over as Louise told Leon that he should take the job, Leon knew that Louise was right, Leon then told Adam that Louise had to be with him, Adam accepted that request from Leon as he held Louise close to him. 

Louise cuddled close to Leon as they were alone together, Louise put her hand on Leon's chest as she stayed close to him, Leon knew that he was the only one that she trusted, later that night as Louise was asleep when Leon put the duvet around her as he knew how special she was to him, Leon slept on the sofa bed in Louise's room, he didn't want to be apart from her, Leon knew that Louise trusted him and he would always protect her from harm, Leon knew that he was falling in love with Louise. 

Leon woke up the following day and he went over to Louise's side as he softly placed a kiss on Louise's left shoulder as Louise woke up and she saw Leon as she sat up as Leon leant into Louise as he kissed her lovingly as Louise softly smiled in their kiss, Leon then tells Louise that he loved her, Louise then tells Leon that she loved him too, Leon was happy with Louise as they were relocated to DC, Leon saw their new place together as he followed Louise upstairs and found her in their new bedroom, Leon walked over to Louise as he wrapped both arms around her waist, Louise put her hand on Leon's arm as he softly placed a kiss behind her left ear as she loved how happy she was with Leon, as she turned around to face Leon as he kissed her lovingly, Louise smiled as Leon led Louise over to their bed, Louise smiled as she watched Leon removed his shirt, Leon placed a soft kiss on Louise's forehead, Louise put her hand on Leon's arm as he softly smiled when he kissed her with a passion, Louise had her hands on Leon's back as it led to more between them, Louise loved Leon so much. 

Few hours later, Leon woke up next to Louise in their bed as Leon gently grazed Louise's arm with his knuckles softly as Louise woke up in Leon's arms as he softly smiled, Louise knew how safe she was with Leon as he kept their duvet around Louise while they were in bed together, Leon was happy with Louise as she stayed lovingly close to Leon, as he lovingly cuddled Louise close to him as they settled into their new life together, Louise knew that some of her scars didn't bother Leon as she knew that he would always protect her. 

Leon knew how much Louise disliked the scars as Leon then placed soft kisses on each of her scars, Leon then kissed the scar on her side as he loved her, Louise softly smiled as she knew how special she was to him, Louise put her hand on Leon's arm as they shared a kiss, Leon loved Louise so much as she knew how happy she was to be with Leon as she knew that Leon was protective of her, Louise trusted Leon with her life, Louise hoped that her father would never find her, even Leon knew how scared Louise was of her father. 

Louise loved Leon and she hoped that she would never see her dad again, Louise knew how much she trusted Leon to keep her safe and as Louise snuggled into Leon's warm loving embrace as he softly kissed her shoulder as he rested his hand on Louise's stomach lovingly as he knew how close she was to him, Louise loved Leon so much as she knew that Leon was the love of her life and she knew that he would always keep her safe, Louise loved Leon as she knew that he would always protect her. 

Leon loved Louise so much as he would always keep her safe, Leon loved knowing how special Louise was to him, Louise loved Leon so much as she smiled as Leon placed a soft kiss on her cheek, Louise knew how safe she was with Leon as she knew how protective he was of her, Louise loved Leon and she was glad that he was her first love, Louise had admitted that to Leon as he softly smiled, Leon wrapped both arms around Louise as he kissed her with love, Louise loved their kiss and she knew how happy she was with Leon, as they had a new life with each other in DC. 

Louise could only hope that her abusive father would never find her, Louise knew that Leon was the only one she trusted, Leon loved Louise so much as he cuddled her lovingly close to him as they spent the day in bed together, Leon put his hand on Louise's side as he softly kissed her as she smiled in their kiss, Louise knew how much she loved Leon as she trusted him more than anything, Leon knew that he would protect her and do whatever it took to keep her safe from her abusive father, Louise knew that Leon was the one person she truly loved and trusted. 

What happens in chapter two?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Louise and Leon settled into their relationship in DC together, Louise knew that she could only trust Leon, as they were watching a film by the warm fire, Leon loved being happy with Louise and he knew how special she was to him, neither were aware that Louise's father was searching for her, Leon lovingly placed a soft kiss on Louise's hair as she cuddled close to him, Leon loved their close bond as he knew how much she meant to him, Louise stayed close to Leon as they spent time together. 

Two and a half months had passed since Raccoon City, Louise and Leon were in the park together, as Louise's father saw her and took out his gun before he fired a shot which hit Louise's left shoulder, Leon quickly grabbed Louise before she fell to the ground, Louise's dad then walked over and kept his gun aimed on his daughter, just as Leon looked around, before he raised his gun at him, Leon was angry as he tried to protect Louise from being hurt again, just as her dad tried to shoot her again, Leon shot him in the chest, as Leon put his hand on the gunshot wound on Louise's left shoulder to stem the bleed, Louise winced as the pain hurt as she tried to keep her eyes open. 

Paramedics got onto the scene within minutes and were treating Louise's wound as Leon saw how bad it was, Leon went with Louise to hospital, Leon was scared of losing her, Louise was taken straight into surgery to remove the bullet from her left shoulder, as Leon paced with worry about Louise after a tense six hours, Leon was finally allowed to see Louise in ICU, she was asleep as Leon entered her private room, Leon went over to Louise and he put a soft kiss on her forehead, before he sat up on her bed holding her hand as he watched over her, Leon softly sighed as Louise's doctor came into the room and she handed Leon an ultrasound scan pic, Leon was confused as the doctor explained it to Leon and he wondered how to tell Louise, as he rested his hand on Louise's stomach as he thought back to the events of Raccoon City, Louise woke up a couple hours later, she noticed that Leon was asleep. 

"Leon?", Louise said as she softly sighed. 

Leon woke as he saw that Louise was awake, Leon was glad to see that Louise was awake as Leon gently leant into her and kissed her, Louise smiled in their kiss, Leon handed the pic to Louise and then Leon tells Louise that she was pregnant, Louise was stunned and she realised when their unborn baby was conceived, Louise put her hand on her stomach as Leon put his hand on top of Louise's, as both Leon and Louise agreed to keep their unborn baby, Louise spent the next four days in hospital before she was allowed home again as Leon took time off to look after his pregnant girlfriend, Louise stayed close to Leon carefully as he made sure that Louise took her meds and Louise knew how protective Leon was of her, Louise saw just how bad her left shoulder was and then she noticed that Leon was quiet, Louise went over to Leon and she asked him if he was ok, just as Leon told Louise how scared he was of losing her, Louise put her hand on Leon's cheek as he stayed close to Louise. 

Louise went for her three month scan with Leon as they both saw their unborn baby, Louise was emotional and she knew that Leon was too as they saw their unborn baby, Louise and Leon headed back home, Leon looked after Louise, she knew that she was lucky to be alive and she knew Leon had saved her life, it made her love him even more than she thought was possible, few weeks had passed and Louise had her check up on her shoulder, the doctor was pleased with how it was healing up, Louise was given pain gel to use if it got sore and Louise then headed back home to Leon as he was in the shower, Leon got changed after his shower when he saw Louise was home and he went over to Louise and he softly kissed her, as Louise kissed him too. 

Leon got a phone call about the court case into what happened to Louise, as Leon would tell Louise when it was and Louise was scared of facing her abusive father in court, Leon told Louise that he would be there with her and knew that Louise needed him there, when the court date arrived Leon wrapped both arms around her waist, Louise smiled as she told Leon that she loved him as Leon softly smiled when he told Louise that he loved her too and their unborn baby, Louise and Leon went to court for the case, Louise was unaware that her twin brother Lucas was there with their older brother and sister, Louise stayed close to Leon as he wrapped his arm around Louise's waist as the court case started, images of the injuries sustained to Louise, as her twin Lucas saw her on the other side of the court room, Louise could only trust Leon to protect her, as her father pleaded not guilty, Leon noticed that Louise tensed up as Leon comforted her lovingly during the case. 

Louise along with Leon went back for the verdict six days later, Louise had entwined her hand with Leon's as he comforted his girlfriend, when the jury found Louise's father guilty as the judge sentenced Damon to 29 years in jail, Louise and Leon left the court room together, Leon entwined his hand with Louise's as she stayed close to Leon, as he knew how protective he was of his girlfriend and their unborn baby, Leon loved Louise so much as he knew how much Louise and their unborn baby meant to him. 

Louise's siblings watched from afar as their younger sister left the court house with Leon, as the siblings hoped that they would might get the chance to reconnect with Louise again, as Louise stayed close to Leon as he kept his arm around Louise's waist as his hand rested on her baby bump lovingly, Leon loved Louise and their unborn baby, Louise trusted Leon with her life, Louise was happy with Leon as she knew how far Leon would go to protect her and their unborn baby, once Louise and Leon got home as Leon gave Louise a loving cuddle as he showed her just how much he loved her and their unborn baby, Louise snuggled close to Leon as they were by the warm fire together, Leon then asked Louise to marry him, Louise agreed to Leon's marriage proposal as he gave Louise a soft loving kiss, Louise smiled in their loving kiss, Leon was happy that Louise had agreed to marry him, Louise put her hand on Leon's chest as she cuddled close to him. 

What happens in chapter three?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Three months had passed since the court case, Louise and Leon were now settling into married life, Louise stayed close to Leon as they were in bed together, Leon smiled as he rested his hand on Louise's baby bump lovingly as he was excited about being a dad in the next few months, Leon lovingly cuddled close to Louise as he knew how much she meant to him, Leon was happy with Louise and he loved her so much, Louise softly sighed as she slept, she felt Leon putting his hand on her baby bump, Louise put her hand on top of Leon's as he softly put a kiss on her left shoulder, Louise knew how happy she was with Leon, as he woke up and he smiled as he loved being married to Louise as he knew how happy he was. 

Few hours later, Louise woke up as she turned over and saw that Leon was awake, as he smiled when he gave her a soft loving kiss as Louise smiled in their kiss, she loved Leon and knew how protective he was of her and their unborn baby, Louise had suggested to Leon about maybe finding out if they are either having a boy or a girl, Leon agreed with the suggestion, as Leon lovingly cuddled Louise close to him as they were in bed together, Louise loved Leon as she knew that he was the only one she could trust to protect her, Louise smiled as she loved her two rings that she now wore, Leon softly smiled as he loved their life together. 

Louise and Leon went to the hospital for the ultrasound scan on their unborn baby, Louise laid up on the bed as the midwife put the gel on Louise's baby bump as the nurse moved the screen around as Louise and Leon saw their unborn baby, Leon was emotional as he saw their unborn baby, the nurse asked both Leon and Louise if they wanted to know the sex of their unborn baby, Louise looked to Leon as he agreed just as the nurse told both Leon and Louise that they were expecting a baby girl, Louise softly smiled as she got a copy of the scan pic, Louise and Leon were leaving the hospital just as Louise's mom Crissie grabbed Louise by the arm as Louise broke free as she saw her mom who tried to get Louise to return home, Louise told her mom that she isn't going back with her, as Leon appeared, Louise went over to Leon as he cuddled her close to him. 

Leon kept a gentle hold of Louise as Crissie tried to make a second grab for Louise just as Leon defended his wife, Louise stayed close to Leon as he told Crissie to stay away, as Louise then told her mother to stay out of her life as Louise walked away with Leon out of the hospital, Crissie had to watch her own daughter leave with someone, once back home as Louise snuggled close to Leon as he comforted Louise close to him as Leon placed a soft kiss on Louise's shoulder lovingly as she stayed close to Leon as he was happy with Louise, as she wondered what they should name their unborn baby daughter, as Louise then suggested to Leon about maybe naming their unborn daughter Kaelin Rose, Leon smiled as he agreed to the name for their unborn daughter, Leon put his hand on Louise's cheek as he leant in and gave her a soft loving kiss, Louise smiled in their loving kiss, Louise loved Leon as she knew how safe she was with Leon. 

Louise loved being married to Leon as she knew how happy she was with Leon as she knew how protective Leon was of her, Louise trusted Leon with everything as Leon lovingly bonded with their unborn baby daughter as Louise felt their unborn baby daughter kick for the first time, Leon felt it too, Leon placed a soft kiss on Louise's neck as she loved how gentle Leon was towards her, Leon cuddled Louise close to him as they were by the warm fire as Louise loved how close Leon was to her, Leon loved Louise and their unborn baby daughter, as Leon was excited about being a dad to their unborn baby, Louise and Leon headed upstairs to their bedroom, Louise noticed a box sitting on their bed as Louise opened the box and she found a plushie teddy bear, Leon told Louise that it was for their unborn baby daughter, Louise looked up to Leon as he wrapped both arms around Louise lovingly as he told her how much she and their unborn baby girl meant to him, Louise put her hand on Leon's lower back as they picked the room next to their room for their unborn baby girl's nursery. 

Leon decorated the bedroom for their unborn baby daughter as Louise put the plushie teddy bear into the crib while Leon set up some toys on the shelf as Louise softly smiled, she went over to Leon as he wrapped his arm around Louise's waist as his hand rested on her baby bump, Louise loved Leon so much as she knew how happy she was with Leon, as he showed Louise just how much he loved her, Louise trusted Leon to protect her and their unborn baby daughter. 

Four months had passed when Louise felt her water break as she shouted on Leon as he went into the kitchen as Louise told Leon that her waters had broke, Leon went upstairs to grab the hospital bag that Louise had packed as he helped Louise out to the car as he rushed Louise to the hospital, Louise was checked in as she was in a lot of pain as Leon sat up beside Louise on the bed as he placed soft kisses on Louise's shoulder as the nurse entered the room as Louise was checked over as the nurse checked how far gone Louise was as a few hours later, Louise was checked over and Louise was told that it was time, she looked to Leon as he smiled before he went with Louise, as Leon held Louise's hand through the labour, five hours later Louise gave birth to a healthy 5lb 5oz baby girl with Leon by her side, both Leon and Louise heard their newborn baby girl cry, Leon kissed Louise as he was proud of her as the nurse gently placed their baby into Louise's arms as Leon got emotional upon seeing their newborn baby girl for the first time. 

Louise and Leon registered the birth of their baby daughter who they named Kaelin Rose Kennedy, Leon loved his baby daughter and he sat up on the bed next to Louise and their baby daughter Kaelin who opened her eyes, Louise saw that Kaelin had the same blue eyes as Leon, who smiled softly as he loved his family with Louise, who got some sleep as Leon built up his bond with baby Kaelin, Leon loved his baby daughter so much and he knew that he would do whatever it took to keep his family safe. 

What happens in chapter four?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Three years had passed since Louise and Leon had welcomed their daughter Kaelin together, Louise snuggled close to Leon as he loved her and their three year old daughter Kaelin, Leon wrapped both arms around Louise as he was happy with Louise as she put her hand on Leon's chest lovingly as he was happy, Leon rested his hand on Louise's stomach lovingly as Louise loved how gentle Leon was towards her, Leon asked Louise if she ever thought about maybe having another baby together, Louise told Leon that she would like to try for another baby, Leon was happy as he placed a soft loving kiss on Louise's shoulder as Louise turned around towards Leon as their kiss turned into passion, Louise unbuttoned Leon's shirt as she wanted him, Leon smiled as he held Louise close to him. 

Leon led Louise up to their bedroom as Leon whispered something into Louise's ear as he put his hands on Louise's waist as he placed soft kisses on her shoulder, as Louise put her hand on top of Leon's as he led her over to their bed as Leon removed Louise's top as she loved how gentle Leon was towards her, Leon kissed Louise as it got passionate between them, afterwards Leon cuddled Louise close to him, Louise was happy with Leon as she was close to him after they had fun together, Leon softly cuddled Louise close to him as he softly kissed her cheek, Louise softly smiled as she stayed close to Leon while in bed together, Louise put her hand on Leon's bare chest lovingly as Leon softly smiled knowing how happy he was with Louise. 

Louise snuggled close to Leon as they were in bed together, Leon was happy with Louise and he was glad that they met in Raccoon City three years earlier, Leon loved his family with Louise as she snuggled close to Leon as he wrapped their duvet around her, Leon knew how lucky he was to be with Louise as he knew how special she was to him, Louise cuddled close to Leon as they shared a soft kiss, Louise loved Leon and she knew how safe she was with him along with their little girl Kaelin. 

Leon was happy with Louise as he knew that he was the only one that she trusted, as Leon wrapped their duvet around them as Louise stayed close to Leon in their bed, Louise rested her hand on Leon's bare chest as he put his hand on her's lovingly, Louise was happy with Leon as they shared a soft kiss as she knew how special Leon was to her, Louise loved their life together in DC with their daughter Kaelin who was already in bed, Leon was glad that he had a family with Louise, he knew how much Louise suited being a mom to their young daughter who was in her own room asleep. 

Louise softly sighed before she fell asleep on Leon's chest as her hand rested on his chest, Leon softly smiled as he knew how lucky he was to be with Louise, he loved her so much as Leon nodded off to sleep himself as he kept a loving hold of Louise close to him as they slept in their bed together, Leon made sure to wrap their duvet around Louise to keep her warm next to him, Leon was happy with his life as he had everything he ever wanted with Louise and he was excited for the next chapter with wife Louise as he knew how special she was to him, Leon softly sighed in his sleep, following morning as Leon woke up, he noticed that Louise was still asleep next to him, Leon gently got up to use the bathroom, Leon checked in on his daughter and she was awake as Leon softly smiled as he lifted Kaelin up as she cuddled into her daddy, Leon loved his daughter and he went back to his room as Louise woke up as she smiled seeing their little girl with Leon as he gently set Kaelin onto the bed as she went up to see her mom as Leon got back into their bed, Louise was happy as they spent time together as a family. 

Few weeks later, Louise had went for a warm shower, she felt something, she turned around to find Leon in the shower as he surprised her with a passionate kiss, Louise smiled in their passionate kiss as she loved how loving Leon was towards her, Louise placed her hands on Leon's lower back as their kiss led to more, Leon was happy to have his family with Louise, as she was close to Leon as their passion led to more in the warmth of the shower, afterwards Louise went to dry her hair, once she'd dried her hair, Leon wrapped both arms around Louise as he put a soft loving kiss on her neck as he showed her just how much he loved her, Louise was happy with Leon as she only trusted him to protect their family. 

Louise snuggled close to Leon as she loved him, Louise rested her hand on Leon's bare chest as he loved their close bond as Leon placed a soft kiss on Louise's shoulder lovingly as she loved how gentle Leon was towards her, Leon loved Louise as he lovingly cuddled Louise close to him, Louise was happy with Leon as she knew how happy she was with Leon as she loved him, Louise woke up the following day and went to be sick, Leon followed after Louise as he held her hair as she was sick, Leon helped Louise up as she held onto Leon as he looked after her, as Leon hoped that Louise was going to be ok, Louise went to see her doctor as Leon stayed home with their young daughter Kaelin, as Louise found out why she was being sick, Louise got back home as she saw Leon playing with their young daughter as Louise knew how much Leon suited being a dad to their young daughter, Louise went to get a drink of apple juice, Leon held Kaelin close to him as they went to see Louise, as Leon asked Louise how the appointment went, as Louise turned around and she told Leon that she was six weeks pregnant with their second baby, Leon was happy as he kissed Louise softly as Kaelin giggled, Louise was happy and she knew that their little family was getting bigger. 

Leon was happy that Louise was expecting their second baby, Leon was happy with Louise as he knew how much Louise suited being pregnant, Leon placed a soft kiss on Louise's cheek as Kaelin cuddled close to her dad as Leon loved his little girl and he was happy with Louise, later that night after Leon put their little girl into her bed, Leon went into their bedroom as he went over to Louise as he put his hands on Louise's six week baby bump lovingly as Louise put her hand on Leon's hand as they bonded over their unborn baby, Leon loved Louise as he placed a soft kiss on her neck as he cuddled close to Louise, as she was happy with him. 

Louise turned around as she smiled when Leon kissed Louise lovingly as she smiled in their kiss as Louise put her hand on Leon's chest as he put his hand on top of her's lovingly, Louise loved Leon as she knew how happy she was with Leon as she loved feeling close to Leon, as he smiled lovingly knowing how much Louise meant to him, Leon loved his family with Louise, as she joined Leon in their bed as Leon put his phone on to charge as he turned around Louise as she loved being close to Leon in their bed, Leon loved Louise as he knew how special she was to him, Louise snuggled close to Leon as she loved their life together as Leon placed a soft kiss on her shoulder as Louise loved how gentle Leon was towards her and she loved him. 

Leon put his hand on her six week baby bump as he loved their bond as he knew how happy he was with Louise as she cuddled close to him as they settled together as Louise loved being with Leon as he lovingly cuddled her close to him as Leon loved their bond as Louise loved their life together as she knew how much happier she was with Leon as they were happy together and Louise knew that Leon was the only one she trusted to protect her and their family. 

What happens in chapter five?


End file.
